Even from yourself
by Aveoni
Summary: ASH universe. Oneshot. Draco catches Ses doing something she shouldn't be doing, endangering her own health. But he has to protect her, even from herself. WARNING: Non consensual spanking of adult, don't like don't read. Those who do like please throw in a review :)


**A/N: Hey guys! I was so glad to get a couple of new reviews on my SH universe and they prompted me to write this and even work on my new story's chapter which was paused due to badass writer's block. So a big thank you to the guest(s?) (wish I could answer to you personally somehow!) and to ****Twihard222. Hope you guys will enjoy this one as well. Keep an eye on my account since I am thinking about beginning a couple of stories on other fantoms (supernatural most likely) .**

**For those reading me for the first time this is based on my story A Sirius home. If you haven't read that it might not make any sense.  
English not my first language, please keep that in mind :)**

**Enjoy and please please please review **

Sesylia was staring at the ceiling numbly through the blackness that fogged her vision. Everything around her was spinning and her ears buzzed loudly. She was trying to get her breathing under control but couldn't remember how to. It was that very second that Draco entered the small flat the two of them had rented. When he saw her on the floor pale and panting he hurried over her, feeling the color drain from his face.

"Sesy? Love? Can you hear me? Sesy!" He very lightly slapped her face to bring her back to consciousness and when she finally focused at his eyes and mumbled his name he immediately handed her the bottle of water that rested nearby. He helped her to a long gulp and then poured some to his hand and sprayed it to her face.

Sesylia breathed in deeply and rested her head on his shoulder. "Merlin," she whispered, "That was awful"

"What on earth happened?" Draco asked concerned as he helped her off the floor and onto the nearest sofa.

"I was working out and just fainted," the young woman said avoiding his eyes with slightly high pitched voice.

Draco's eyes narrowed at that. when he saw her in the state he found her upon entering, he failed to realize that she was in her working out clothes…. And the tone of voice indicating nothing but trouble informed him exactly what was going on. Pursing his lips together he got up and hurried to the small kitchen. He poured a big glass of milk, grabbed a banana and quickly took them to the living room, where he put them on the coffee table in front of Ses.

"Drake…" The girl started looking at him anxiously but was cut by his finger pursing on her lips.

"Eat these and then you explain." He ordered and leaned back in the sofa as he watched her taking a long sip of milk and started peeling her fruit. A few minutes later she put the glass back on the table and glanced to Draco anxiously.

"What have you eaten today Sesylia?" The young man asked sternly.

"Breakfast and lunch?" She offered trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Don't you even start with that. I want exactly what you ate and portions," he answered back crossing his arms over his chest.

"Boiled chicken fillet half serving and raw lettuce for lunch and a cereal bar with a glass of tea for breakfast," Sesylia said quietly not even trying to lie. She had tried that once and promised to herself she would never do that again. Not if she had plans of sitting down in the near future.

"And what kind of exercising where you doing?" Draco asked after some strenuous attempts to keep his tone in check.

"I went on a long run and then did some cardio here alone..."

"How long run? And how much was some cardio?"

"50 minutes each… I am sorry Draco but if I eat more you know I won't lose the pounds as quickly and you know how I hate not seeing results!" Sesylia was now on the verge of crying. She knew she was straining her organism with all the excess dieting and everything but she just hated the fact that she had gained weight over the last few months and was determined to lose it.

Draco fixed her with a stern glare and then promptly grabbed her arm and dragged her over his lap, making sure she had her upper body supported by the couch. He landed five hard smacks to her tight yoga pants making her yelp loudly and whimper. "I don't care how fast you want to lose that weight, I am not going to allow you to strain your health over it! We consulted a healer, you know exactly the amount of food you need and especially if you want to do such strenuous exerscise!" He smacked her again and again after the short scolding and promptly ignored her apologies.

Sesylia started wiggling involuntarily on his lap. Her ass was on fire and he had only started. "Drake, please! I am sorry! I won't do it again! I promise," she said through her tears.

"Well, I remember having this very conversation and you making the very same promise a mere week ago, Sesylia! So pardon me, but I am not going to stop. The last time, I thought you learnt your lesson and went easy on you, but that was obviously a mistake!" With a swift motion Draco lowered her yoga pants and underwear and kept smacking on, now on her bare butt.

"Ah! Please! I am sorry! Ow!"

Draco landed twenty fast blows next to each of her cheeks making her howl in pain. Judging by the redness of her butt he decided to bring matters to a close. He tapped her bottom indicating for her to get up, which she did with trembling legs but obviously relieved. The relief quickly vanished though upon hearing his next words, "Kneel on the couch and bend over its back!"

"Draco, please, I got it now, I promise!" she tried turning her best puppy dog eyes to him.

Losing his patience Draco grabbed her arm turned her to the side and landed five swift smacks. " . ." he said with each of them.

Sesylia slowly did as she was told and knelt on the couch draping her self over its back. She heard Draco remove his belt and closed her eyes as she waited for the first blow, which landed squarely on her sitspots. Fourteen strokes later Draco was hugging her and kissing her forehead soothingly. "I am sorry I had to go so hard on you Sesy but you really left me no choice. If you don't care about your health, I do. And I won't let you risk it over something like this."

Sesylia nodded hard and buried her face in the crook of his neck fighting hard the urge to rub her bottom to soothe the pain. She knew Draco wouldn't let her do so. He believed that the pain after was just a strong reminder of what she did wrong as the spanking itself and so there shouldn't be soothing attempts for at least a couple of hours. "I am sorry. I really am. I promise you I won't do it again. And I mean it this time…"

"You'd better love, because if there ever is a next time, it will be the belt straight from the beginning," Draco informed her and kissed her pouting lips lightly.

"Now go get in that corner for a few minutes and then go freshen up. Allan will bring Lyra back in half an hour or so."

Making a face at the mention of the corner, she couldn't help but try, "can't I go straight for a shower, please?"

Draco raised a single eyebrow and Sesylia promptly huffed and shuffled her feet to the nearest corner. As she passed Draco, he landed a firm smack on her tender bottom which made her run the rest of the way. As he watched his wife's glowing red bottom in the corner Draco couldn't help but smile. He loved that brat more than his own life. She and their daughter was everything to him and he'd protect them from everything, even from themselves. With this thoughts playing in his head he went ahead to tidy up the living room. Their little hurricane would be here soon and there was no reason to find a mess ready when she could gladly make one on her one.


End file.
